Symptoms, subjective perceptions of alterations in normal bodily function and sensation or cognition, can precipitate severe psychological and physical distress and adversely affect quality of life. These detrimental effects have led to ethical imperatives to build a strong scientific basis for symptom assessment and management at all phases of the health-illness trajectory. Previous symptom research has primarily focused on the frequency and severity of a single symptom within the context of a specific illness. However, recent evidence suggests that symptoms are complex, multidimensional phenomena and that studying relationships among symptoms and symptom interactions is also critical to developing evidenced-based, cost-effective interventions. Some researchers have documented significant relationships between a variety of symptoms while others have found that the experience of symptom clusters has a significant impact on illness appraisal, coping, self-efficacy, and function status. Thus, there is a compelling body of scientific literature suggesting that addressing symptom relationships and interactions may lead to a more comprehensive approach to symptom management. Therefore, the purpose of this continuation application is to refine and expand the Center for Research on Symptoms, Symptom Interactions, and Health Outcomes within the Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing at Emory University. The goal of the Center is to facilitate the examination of symptoms and related health outcomes at this increased level of complexity using novel theoretical perspectives and more complex methodological approaches. The specific aims are: I. Increase scholarly contributions to the scientific basis for symptom assessment and management. II. Expand the infrastructure supporting studies of symptoms, symptom interactions, and health outcomes. Ill . Augment interdisciplinary linkages and collaborative research to enhance and facilitate the study through systematic investigation of symptoms, symptom interactions, and health outcomes. And facilitate the establishment of related programs of research of symptoms, symptom interactions, and health outcomes through shared clinical, theoretical, and methodological perspectives and resources. [unreadable] [unreadable]